<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waves by AlltheB7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796512">Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7'>AlltheB7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has moved into Hermione's flat in a muggle neighborhood and as she acclimates to the lifestyle, some mistakes are made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read end notes for possible TW.</p><p>Also, I'm super late to this pairing while also not finishing some of my other stories. Not sorry? Anyways, for the few of us out here looking for Hermione/Pansy content: I hope this passes muster! Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As a reward for 'passing' Hermione's 'muggle exam', Hermione brought Pansy to the gastropub because "it's hilarious that they serve you themselves." And what had started as a relatively ordinary evening, with Pansy turning her nose up at the darts board all while eyeing it conspicuously, is morphing into something else as Pansy's eyes lose their sharpened edge. Things are getting progressively odd as they sit at the bar. It isn't anything hugely noticeable, except normally, the black-haired woman is all legs and attitude, but now she's all legs with a <em>different</em> attitude.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For example, when a bloke bumps into Pansy, she doesn't immediately curse him. Instead she startles and smiles which, honestly, is bizarre enough the man mumbles an apology as he bumbles away. And in the last minute or so, Pansy has begun waving a hand over Hermione's hair. At first Hermione thought she was waving at a fruit fly or such, except again, she's <em>smiling</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Swatting Pansy's hand away from her hair again, she doesn't notice Ginny's approach until the redhead bumps her shoulder. Surprisingly, the redhead has come to adore Pansy and when the two combine forces, it never ends well. Not for her, anyway. With a hand over Pansy's wrist, Hermione huffs a greeting with a small smile, trying keep her manners while juggling Pansy's hands . </p>
  <p>"Are you in fishnets and heels?" Ginny's eyes travel down Pansy's body and back up with a goofy grin.</p>
  <p>Hermione doesn't know why Pansy chose fishnets after disparaging them for fifteen minutes at the department where they had been shopping, but somehow she not only obtained the black specialty hose, she had decided to wear them.</p>
  <p>In the last three months, Hermione has learned it's better not to question Pansy's fashion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ginny is met with a scowling silence and the former slytherin blurts "Have you considered how to get the Elves' Third Referendum passed? There are precedents from the Goblin Wars you should look into before presenting evidence." Which... Is not an obvious thing to consider, really. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly Pansy reaches over Hermione's shoulder as if trying to catch something, and brings her fist down, opening it, her eyes wide and she looks startled at Hermione, "It's gone!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How many has she had?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"None... I think." Pansy, now draped over Ginny and leaning towards Hermione, waves around Hermione's hair again. Hermione blinks backward and contemplates if Pansy is pulling a prank. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's so wavy," she smiles up at Ginny, eyes bright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm finishing this guinness and then we're headed home," Hermione decides. This isn't right. She casts a wandless detection spell to see if maybe she took a potion or is using magic. The spell's energy bounces hollowly back. Nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you looking for, Hermione?" Long fingers tangle in the ends of Hermione's hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ginny mutters lowly "Do you think she drank before you left?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did not... Drink." The tone is firm, but clearly not sober. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you do at Brockley's today?" Hermione had asked Pansy to pick up a couple items on errand, she couldn't have gotten into anything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Greg found me "magic" mushrooms at the Herbs Shop. How do muggles find things magic when they're not magic?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh no. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ginny snorts a laugh and looks to Hermione and Hermione's eyes widen because Greg is her weed supplier. She had asked Pansy to pick up some items from Greg and also mushroom for risotto. She closes her eyes and is imagining Pansy asking Greg for Hermione's usual and some mushrooms. This... Is really not good. This is what she gets for not specifying the exact place for Pansy to pick up the items. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yep, time to head home," Hermione says and digs out a few notes to leave on the bar top. "Pansy, how many mushrooms did you eat?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pansy whines, and taking the athlete by surprise, drapes heavier on Ginny, nearly pulling the woman down. "No, Hermi," at this moan, Ginny snorts and Hermione grits her teeth, "I wanna stay with the waves in your hair." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The solicitor turns Pansy's face to look her in her dilated eyes. "Were the mushrooms any good?"</p>
  <p>Pansy's nose scrunches, "No. They tasted bitter. I threw them away because you shouldn't eat shit food, Granger."</p>
  <p>"How many did you eat, Pansy?" Hermione has no idea what Greg gave her and she's getting worried.</p>
  <p>"Two...no, three," the black haired woman squinted as she thought back.</p>
  <p>Ginny chuckles as they each drape an arm over their shoulders and walk Pansy down the steps and along the pavement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pansy attempts to twist away, whining towards the solicitor, "You promised to take me out." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Recovering the hand, Ginny rights the woman's arm back over her shoulders as they turn towards home. Thank Morgana they're in walking distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right, Pansy," Hermione agrees readily because only drunk people and idiots argue with drunk people. "And you wore fishnets and heels to celebrate and that's wonderful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she's speaking, Pansy is nodding in agreement, chin hitting her chest and lifting back up before falling back down "Yep, thas right, Hermi." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ginny laughs "She has a point. Hermi." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hermione glares. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's wonderful and you're wonderful," Pansy almost twists her hand out of Hermione's again but gives up with a weak snarl. "Why won't you let me pet the waves in your aura? They feel like a warm orangey." Ginny is absolutely delighted and barely holding it together and Hermione just <em>knows </em>that she's going to be hearing about this from Harry and Ron for the next week.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally they've stumbled to the door and Hermione has given up caring who sees what because she grumbles wand less magic to lighten the useless woman and open the front door. Grunting as they sideways crab through the opening, she asks Ginny "Would you help me get her upstairs? If I lift her with a spell, she'll howl." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Howl?" Ginny asks loudly as she bangs against the staircase's post and winces, confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At hearing the exchange, Pansy howls loudly into Hermione's ear. Really, one would think that a pureblood would have a tad more decorum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Irritated Hermione growls and casts another baleful glare at Ginny's laughter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally atop the staircase, they turn to Pansy's room, but the woman huffs and whines again  "No. Hermi's," she commands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orange eyebrows hit Ginny's hairline and Hermione is ready to cry. But she acquiesces because it means Pansy will be quieter, and flushing fiercely, avoids Ginny's smirking expression. The three women toddle to her room where Pansy all but throws herself on the bed and sloppily climbs in before hugging a pillow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hermione and Ginny stand at the side, watching for a moment before Ginny chortles again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, Hermi, I think it's safe to say Pansy doesn't quite hate you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's on drugs, Ginevra, and if you call me Hermi one more time, I will hex you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWCW for the accidental/technically noncon use of mushrooms and the nickname Hermi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>